unexpected arrivals
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: One night stands aren't Rachel's thing but one Brody Weston changed that… changed everything from the point when she got pregnant and when Finn came back.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected arrivals. Rachel B. & Brody

Summary: One night stands aren't Rachel's thing but one Brody Weston changed that… changed everything from the point when she got pregnant and when Finn came back.

Chapter 1 - news

Rachel's POV

She couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face as she stared at the pregnancy test. She didn't want her life to be like this at her age. She was only 18 years old she may be an adult now but she wasn't ready to be a mum yet. She couldn't abort her baby though. There is the option adoption but she couldn't possibly think about that right now. How was she supposed to tell Brody? He'd probably hate her. She couldn't blame him if he did anyway, she was stupid for having a one night stand but he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world and… beautiful. I've never felt like that before and I loved it. In the moments we had spent together, I didn't think about Finn or anyone.

There was also the thing of having to tell Kurt. It had been a couple of weeks since he had arrived in New York and she hadn't even told him about the night with Brody she was afraid of how he'd react. What If he didn't want to know her? She couldn't afford to lose her best friend but now it looks like she has no choice. She was stuck on what to do, she didn't know if to tell Brody just yet because she was scared. What if I get kicked out of NYADA because I'm pregnant? I mean, I know I'd have to drop out of dance but to be dropped out of NYADA all together, I wouldn't be happy. Oh god, what have I done?! Why did I have to sleep with Brody? I looked at the time and noticed it was 12, I guess I should go for dinner which I wasn't looking forward to because Brody would be there seems as he is my only friend at this place. It was going to be so awkward but what more could I do?

I walked slowly out of my dorm room and to the cafeteria and hoped that Brody wouldn't be there. I wanted to avoid him but knew that I probably couldn't seem as I am going to be at the school for 4 years and by then, I'd of had his baby. So, I'd have to face him at some point. It would just be earlier than I'd wanted.

"Hey you." Someone's voice said wrapping their arms around my waist which I noted was in fact Brody!

I flinched and jumped, "What the hell do you think you're doing Brody? I could have had a heart attack."

"You're such a drama queen but that's my girl." Brody smirked.

"I am not a drama queen and I'm certainly not your girl!" I remarked quickly.

Brody's face fell like all his happiness was gone in one move, "It was a joke."

I felt a little hurt at that but faked a smile anyway like I usually do, "So, how was your weekend?"

"It was alright, how about you?" Brody asked trying to make conversation.

I took a bite out of my salad before saying, "It was perfect. I spent it with Kurt we went shopping." _And then I came home and took a pregnancy test and BOOM I'm pregnant with your child. _I wanted to add it on but I couldn't. I needed to speak to someone like I really did. I didn't know what to do anymore, I always used to take my own advice and it usually turned out well but I was stuck on ideas and I didn't like it! This isn't like me at all. All I wanted to do was cry and talk to Kurt while eating ice-cream and chocolate just because I felt like it. It was final after Dinner and classes, I'm going to visit Kurt and have a talk with him. He'd know what to do and he'd say anything to make me feel better, we'd watch musicals and cry together, this is one of the reasons we were best friends.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Brody smiled.

I stared at him and all the feelings and sparks came back to me, all the memories from that night. I couldn't help it, his smile was so hypnotizing. That smile is what got me pregnant.

***flashback***

_Rachel's POV_

_I was reading a book in the library because honestly I had nothing better to do and all I could think about was Finn._

"_What are you doing reading a book in a library on a Saturday? Saturdays are supposed to be fun you know." Brody said sitting down beside me._

_I sighed, "I was enjoying this book until you interrupted me. It was about a girl who can't help but have feelings for this boy she despises." _

"_Reminds me of someone." Brody smirked knowing he was going to piss me off._

"_Oh yeah, your ex-girlfriend I guess? You never told me about her, maybe you should?" I asked now suddenly curious._

"_Nope you don't need to know anything about her. C'mon lets go." Brody said standing up and bringing his hand out as an offer._

"_Where exactly am I going?" I asked shocked_

"_Somewhere. Now hurry up or we'll be late." Brody said and I smiled, no one had ever brung me to a party not even Finn he didn't like me to be there. _

"_We?" I said taking his hand as he pulled me up_

"_Yes us. Got a problem with that?" Brody asked raising his eyebrows when not getting a response decided to take her to the party. _

_I smiled. Brody was a nice guy and I'd only known him what? A week? I'd always feel sparks when I'm around him and it's like I can be myself without having to act and be someone else like I had with Finn. Wait, what am I saying? Finn is my soul mate, I am __**myself **__around him._

…

_Before I knew it, we were at the party and I was dancing, Brody was next to me, laughing and dancing with me. He was such an amazing guy. If only I had met him before Finn. _

"_You having a good time? We can go back if you want." Brody asked making sure I was okay._

_He is so sweet. Normally guys would just leave you by your side, but not Brody. He was different to other guys and I liked that. _

"_Nope, I'm having a brill time, relax." I said grinning at him before taking a sip of my drink._

"_Just asking 'cos you don't seem like the type of woman to go to parties..." Brody said._

_He knew me to well and he was even sweeter! How sweet can he get? He was like candy. They can never be too sweet. He smiled at me while I danced with him and I knew I was doomed._

***end of flashback***

That was the start of the night. One of the best nights I've ever had if I'm being honest. I don't regret it, I don't… I just wish that maybe we had used protection because now were in a big mess.

I realised, I shouldn't have to talk to Kurt to know what I have to do. I need to tell Brody the news first before I tell anyone else because he is the father of the baby after all. I can't be afraid of what he'd say… I've been treated worse I'm sure.

As I stared into his eyes I let the words out of my mouth,"Brody I need to tell you something."

I didn't wait for his response before I said, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N. Okay so… here's the first chapter I'll try my best to upload the second chapter for next week or whenever. I couldn't help but write this. I am rooting for Brochel! Who else? **** Hope you enjoyed. Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Arrivals. Rachel B & Brody

Summary: One night stands aren't Rachel's thing but one Brody Weston changed that… changed everything from the point when she got pregnant and when Finn came back.

**A/N. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites… truth be told I am shocked but I'm glad you like the idea of this story :) reviews inspire me to keep writing;) **

**Any ideas for the story? Let me know and I'll think about it ;) also, I don't own anything **

Chapter2. – Mixed Reactions.

Rachel's POV

I didn't feel like doing lessons today. After dinner, I simply went back to my dorm room and while having the only free time I barely get, I lay down and cried. I couldn't believe this had happened to me. I wasn't one of those girls that got pregnant in there college years with a guy who isn't Finn. I had left Brody to think because he was so shocked, just like I was when I found out and truth be told, I'm not surprised that he wants to think about it. It's the thing I did before anything. All I knew that being alone or not through this…. I'm not going to abort my baby. I couldn't do that. It wasn't right.

At that moment, I got a text off Kurt.

[**Kurt-Rachel].**

_Hey Rach, better start packing your stuff! Found us a place and I think you are going to LOVE it! –K _

I smiled, typical Kurt to text me as soon as he had found a place for us both. Whereas, I was too busy thinking about Brody and the baby.

I should be joining my best friend out there, at my new soon to be home.

**[Rachel-Kurt]**

_I'm on my way; don't feel like taking classes today so I'm going to just let them know I'm ill and I'll be right with you. –R* x_

I went to sort my bag out and I looked around and smiled before leaving.

Brody's POV

I was truly shocked to find out that Rachel was pregnant with my baby. I'm not going to say that I'm not scared because I am. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her to make her feel better other than I'd be there for her? I'm not really good at these types of things but I knew for a start that I couldn't let her go through this on her own. I haven't told her this yet because I needed time to think to myself which she understood and I was thankful for that. I didn't even end up going to my classes; I ended up in my bed thinking of everything that was coming ahead. I had to at some point in time if it was today or tomorrow.

I picked up my phone wanting to call Rachel up but I couldn't bring myself to because it didn't feel like I had thought about this as much as I should.

I looked through my contacts before I stopped on one. _Amber, I_ hadn't talked to Amber ever since I came to NYADA and I truly missed her… not only was she my sister, she was my best friend, it's so crazy but me and my sister we have a weird relationship. She used to help me through any situation. Maybe if I phoned her up now she'd be able to help me through this?

Before I even realised it, I called her.

It started ringing for about 2 minutes before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Amber. It's Brody. I need your help." I said

"Brody as in Brody the brother I haven't heard from since… You went to NYADA?!" Amber asked shocked.

"Yeah… I'm in a little trouble, wondered if you'd be able to help me? Like last time." I said slowly.

"Sure thing, little brother. What could you possibly need after I don't know, 3 years?"

"Alright, well I got a girl pregnant and I don't know what to do." I admitted not only to Amber but myself.

Rachel's POV

I was with Kurt at my now home but I couldn't stop thinking about Brody, maybe it was the fact that we were having a baby together but I still couldn't stop thinking about him either way. I don't know how he must be feeling right now but I hope he's okay. Should I text him? No, it'd be a little too desperate; when he wants to talk to me he'll talk to me.

Right now, though, there was one problem. I wasn't concentrating on anything and my mind was debating itself about telling Kurt or not because he was my best friend after all, and I was afraid that he's going to hate me but he's going to find out at some point, so isn't it better if I tell him the truth right now rather than when it's too late? I needed some advice anyway and though, I'd usually take relationship advice from Quinn or Santana, Kurt was the only one here and he is also good at advice when it comes to boys and love life but I just didn't know how he'd react to this as Finn is his half-brother. I didn't even know how to say it, but I did it with Brody so surely I could say it to my best friend?

Maybe I should just say it to him and if he reacts badly then he reacts bad? This is harder than I thought it would be. Oh, what the heck I'm going to just say it.

"Kurt, will you stop talking for a second, I love this apartment but I need to tell you something, something important."

Kurt sighed but turned around towards me waiting for me to speak, "What is it?"

"Well, you see… something happened and well," I couldn't even say it, more or less I didn't want to say it, "I'm pregnant."

Kurt stood there with a shocked face on and he just didn't move and it was honestly starting to freak the hell out of me.

I started to say something, "Kurt, please say something?"

Silence was so not good for me right now, I had just told him one of the most important news right now in my life and he's freaking me out by not saying a thing, Kurt always has something to say. Why isn't he saying anything? Oh god, I shouldn't have mentioned anything. I knew something like this would happen. Why did I have to tell him? I could of just kept it to myself and token my own advice, but no.

"I'm shocked, who-?" Kurt asked feeling as if he might choke at any second.

"I, well… it's t-this g-guy. It was a one night stand really, it d-doesn't mean a-anything." I said looking him in the eyes but not being able to do it so I looked down instead.

"So, you got pregnant to a guy you don't even know?! Rachel! This is highly unlike you. Why would you do something like this?"

"I do know him, he's from NYADA and well… it felt right at the time. Look, Kurt I'm as surprised as you are, trust me. But, this is real so I'm going to have to face reality."

"Well, the best thing I have to say of all this is that I'll be there for you, alright? You're my best friend and I'll be there for you throughout this. Okay?"

I smiled at that. I should have known Kurt would have reacted to something like this; he really was a true friend. He'd always been there for me I was so stupid to have thought that maybe he'd hate me forever

"I thought you'd hate me honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I'm shocked but I could never hate you," Kurt said before continuing, "Anyway, when do I get to meet this guy?"

"I don't even know if he wants to be in my life anymore."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he will. Now, tell me about him! First thing's first, is he fit?" Kurt asked

I laughed, "Kurt! You had to say that didn't you!"

"Oh c'mon, we both know I was going to ask that." Kurt said eyebrows rose.

"Yeah… yeah, well yeah he is."

As Kurt was talking to me I started to think about the things that was coming ahead, it was going to be a long 9 months ahead but as long as I had my best friend here with me, I'm sure I'm going to be fine. Which brings me back to Brody, something in me had a soft spot for him after all this is how I'm here in the beginning but I couldn't help but think about what if he wasn't here for me or the baby. Is he really that sort of guy? To just leave me on my own to look after our baby? I hardly knew him but it seemed like he wasn't that type of guy.

"Err… Rach, your phones ringing?" Kurt said jumping me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my phone to see that Brody, who I was just thinking about, was calling me.

"Brody calling, is the guy-"Kurt was saying before I decided to cut him off.

"Yes, keep your mouth shut!" I said eyes widened and I tapped my phone to answer the phone, "hello."

"Hey Rachel, how come you not at college? Went to look for you and you weren't there."

"Oh, it's because I'm with my friend Kurt… yeah… well, looking for a new place to live, why what's up?" I asked stupidly. Why did I ask that? It's a bit obvious why he's asking that Rachel, he probably wants to talk!

"I want to talk about you and our baby." Brody said like it was an everyday saying.

_Our baby. _The way he said that brung a lot of memories in my head of that night and I smiled to myself, so he did care? I shouldn't be thinking this.

"Oh right, well then; I guess I'll leave so we can talk if you want?" I said starting to get a little nervous. What? We were going to be talking about our baby and what's ahead for us or even if there is a future.

"You sure? It can wait if you're busy."

"I was busy but I think me and Kurt have found the right place, so I'll be there in the next 45 minutes." I smiled before saying my goodbyes and hung up.

**A/N. I hope you liked this chapter; next chapter is where they talk. Any ideas? Let me know, don't forget to review! : D xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Arrivals. Rachel B & Brody

**A/N. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and I love you'll! So glad you're enjoying this story so far! Anyway onto chapter 3...enjoy. the song is 'life is a highway' by Rascal Flatts. **

Summary: One night stands aren't Rachel's thing but one Brody Weston changed that… changed everything from the point when she got pregnant and when Finn came back.

Chapter3. – The Talk

Rachel's POV

He had decided to meet me at Starbucks seems as we both decided to skip classes for today, one day can't hurt I'm sure. I was so scared of what he'd have to say. What If he couldn't be there for me and the baby and I'm alone? I don't think I could handle it even if I say I do…

When I finally got there, I saw him. He looked nervous and that wasn't him. He never got nervous well not in front of me anyway. I wanted to tell him not to worry and that everything was going to be okay, but how could I tell him that if I don't know myself? I walked in and went to sit down across from Brody and as soon as I smelt the coffee that Brody had, I felt sick at my throat and then I'm running into the toilets, for my stomach to empty itself. Well, that was a great way to greet a hello, stupid morning sickness.

After I had finished being sick, I stood up, washed my mouth and face and when I was finally ready to leave the toilets, I took a deep breath and bared to what was to come.

….

Brody's POV

I was even more nervous when I first came in here, especially that Rachel had ran to the bathroom to be sick, I'm predicting morning sickness? Oh god, I don't know if I can do this… it's going to be so hard but it's not like I can turn my back on her, that is deffinatly a no!

"Hi, sorry about that. Morning sickness is a pain." Rachel said smiling slightly before sitting down.

"Yeah but you're okay now, right?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So… about the pregnancy-"

"Yes, I'm Erm… going to be here all the way. I want to be here not only for the baby but for you throughout everything." I found myself saying and smiling waiting for an answer.

"Wow, Erm… okay. I wasn't expecting that." Rachel said nervously

"What do you mean you weren't expecting that? What were you expecting?"

"I thought… t-that maybe you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was ready for you to say that, but I guess you're different."

I smiled, she's so adorable, "Guess I am different. How are you feeling anyway?"

Rachel smiles taking a bite out of her jammy donut before saying, "I'm great. I was kind of nervous at first, but I'm all good now."

"That's great, and the baby? Have you had a scan yet?"

Rachel went all red and looked down, "Not quite. I keep meaning to get to it but," She paused and started to play with her fingers, "I'm scared."

I started to laugh slowly because from the time that I've known her she never gets nervous and that's one of the things I like about her. She's a lot like me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You never get nervous." I state as a fact because it was true and even she knew that.

Rachel grins," I think I never usually got nervous because I knew what I wanted and I was ready for that. But, now I'm not," She pretends to swallow because she's honestly not going to like what she's going to say next, "I wasn't ready to get pregnant, especially at my age. It's not what I wanted, not in college. I guess, it's just nerves that in less than 9 months, I'm going to be a Mum."

I put my hand on hers in a way to try and comfort her and I looked at her, "You are going to be an amazing Mum. You don't have to be ready just now, it's only the start. You are going to be okay, Rachel. You know that right?"

Rachel started to blush, "Well, now I do."

I grinned, "Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to NYADA? I know for a fact that you won't want to miss singing class and I certainly do not want to miss you singing."

"Why thank you Brody." Rachel blushed again. I found that it was so easy to make Rachel blush, It was very interesting.

"You're very welcome Rach." I said and I stood up holding my hand out for her to take, she smiles and takes it. I walk out of the café and start to walk to NYADA just because it's a nice day and it's not so long from here. I turned to look at Rachel to see that she's admiring the place, with a grin on her face that I decide is another thing I love about her and that's when I come up with an idea.

"We need a day where I could show you places where you've never been before, in New York." I look around at where we are now.

"Excuse me?" Rachel turns around still smiling and she can't help it, she loves the idea but she honestly thought she'd do those things with either Finn or Kurt or even both.

"I want to show you the places you've never been before. I saw you admiring this place and well… yeah I came up with this idea. So whaddaya think?"

Rachel finds a bench and she sits down and bites her lip, "I don't know, I mean I always thought that maybe I'd go touring around New York with Finn but, I guess not and I just need to accept that."

I didn't know what to say, I felt sorry for her. I just didn't know what to say about this Finn dude, I'm stuck on words I guess you'd call it but I just didn't want her being upset over this and possibly being stressed because that certainly isn't right for the baby.

"I'm sure it's not your fault, don't think about it a lot you'll stress too much and we don't want that, do we?" I asked her smiling.

She grinned and I couldn't help but really notice her eyes, she was beautiful, naturally beautiful.

"I also thought that maybe I'd go around with Kurt when he's not so busy with VOGUE." Rachel said looking abit embarrassed.

"Hey! There's no need to be embarrassed," I said and I put my hands in her hands, "Kurt can join us if he wants. I don't mind. As long as you are happy, then I'm happy."

Rachel smiled at me, "Thanks Brody. I'll have to let him know."

I loved the way she smiled, it was so natural and it could light up this whole town, even whole word someday because it was so obvious that she was going to be famous someday and I wasn't going to ever leave her side.

"So, you looking forward to singing class then today?"

"Deffinatly, I always have a song ready just in case Carmen decides to ask me to sing. Singing is my whole life, I love it." She grins thinking about the memories in the past and then she turns to me, "What about you?"

"I'm always up for a competition. A risk, always up for something new me."

"Like me then. I love a competition, that's one of the reasons I was in a choir group at my old high school. we always used to do these competitions against other schools and I was always up for it, I would never have let anything get in the way."

"You remind me a lot of this girl I knew in high school."

"Yeah, really? Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Obviously not, I just knew someone who was similar to you, she was very special to me." I said and didn't really want to say anything else so I just didn't say anything and carried on walking with Rachel until we got to NYADA.

Rachel's POV

Did I say something to make the rest of the walk to NYADA so silent? I hope not. I mean, we really got to talk about stuff and I don't want to ruin that in case I said something I shouldn't have said.

I was thankful that I was at NYADA now so I could just relax and not think about blaming myself for something I couldn't think of anything I'd done. It was so confusing.

Clearing my thoughts, I headed to singing class without Brody as he needed to freshen up in his dorm before leaving, he as a gentleman offered me to wait for him as we had the next class together but I, obviously wanting to be there earlier decided to not go to his dorm and instead, head to class. Early, reminds me of what I'd always do in high school.

As I was about to walk into the class, my phone began to ring, I sighed as I answered the phone, "Hello, Rachel Berry here."

"Wow, You sound like you don't want to talk to me." Quinn said laughing.

I stood up straight, "Quinn! You're actually calling me! I don't believe this! I have missed you so much!"

"Yeah, well free break so I thought I'd call you, plus I kind of need your help with something..."

"Of course Quinn Fabray is asking me out of everyone to call or advice? Really? That's a first."

"Well, you're the only person who hasn't judged me before. And plus, you're really good at the advice thing."

"Okay if you say so… so what's up Quinn? How may I help you?"

"I kind of like this guy right and well, it's so complicated because I don't know if he likes me back. He keeps giving me these vibes and then he just acts normal like he's not trying. So, I'm normally really good at these things but it isn't high school anymore and I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. I haven't even told you the most-"Quinn said but got cut off by of course, me!

"Quinn, if you really like this guy then just tell him, it's being honest. It isn't high school anymore Quinn, we don't need to play games to get the guy. Although, that was pretty fun, guys have matured they don't want."

"I missed something out."

"And what would that be that you possibly missed out? I'm sure it doesn't change anything."

"He's married, Rach." Quinn mumbled waiting for me to reply.

Holy fucking shit. Married? And she likes a married man? I don't even know what to say. But I can't just not say anything?

"Rach, please say something?"

"I-I Don't know what to say, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't actually know something among the words of 'everything's going to be okay'?"

"Everything's going to be okay? Are you insane Quinn? Everything's not going to be okay!"

"That's the Rachel I hear." Quinn laughed on the phone.

"This isn't a laughing matter Quinn; you can't like someone that is married. That is so wrong; it's like ruining someone else's life!"

"Rach, you need to calm down! You're acting like I have done something with him and I haven't."

"Liking him is enough to say you've done something with him. Just don't do anything I'd regret Quinn, look what happened when you cheated with Sam, how he felt. That is how this married man's wife is going to feel like if you do anything with this man! You don't want that do you?"

"Lovely, make me feel guilty by bringing up Sam, you know how I felt about that. Thanks Rachel!" Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I know you really cared for him but you really do need to see sense here Quinn, you've got to get over this liking thing."

"It's probably nothing."

"Nothing? If it was nothing I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be calling me and asking me or advice. Don't you dare try anything Quinn, I mean it!"

"Yes Rachel, look I got to go. I'm going to be hanging with some friends. I'll call you later."

"Do these friends involve a married man?"

"No Rach! I would never do that!" Quinn hissed

"Sure, anyway I better get going to I have singing class to get going to, I will talk to you later. I mean it Quinn, don't."

"I won't, see you!" Quinn said before hanging up.

I sighed and put my hands in my hair. I hope Quinn was going to be okay and that she would actually listen to me this time. It really was important not to do any of those things I said. I just hope she'd listen to me.

I looked at my watch and walked into the singing class as I was due on time to walk in there. I sat down in my seat and waited for Brody to join me. I sat there and all I could think of was Quinn. I hope she's okay. I kind of do feel bad for her but she needs to realise the consequences. She's grown up so I'm pretty sure she would have never done any of the things you do when you're with someone.

"Hey."

I jumped shocked to see who had startled me, only to find it was of course Brody, I should have guessed. I don't really have any other friends here do I?

I sat there waiting for Carmen to say who's going to be singing as we listened to some other people.

"Brody Weston" I turned to Brody and whispered him good luck while I watched him walk to the stage.

"I'm going to sing Life is a high way by Rascal Flatts." Then he started to sing and I couldn't help but grin, he really was a good singer and I loved his voice.

_Whooo umm yeah..._

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_[Chorus:]_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus]_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_[Chorus: (x3)]_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

END OF CHAPTER 3 –

**A/N. SO, I hope you liked and you'll review what you think of this chapter, bad or good. Any ideas? Let me know in a review. Xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Arrivals, Rachel B & Brody

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I'm so sorry that I didn't know the real person that sung that song last chapter. I thought it was originally by Rascal Flatts. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Isn't it weird how this story is based on a pregnancy by Rachel and Rachel's now pregnant in the show? Ha ha, i'm liking the storyline I think it's one of the best by far but I just really hope the Dad is Brody. Can't stand Finchel... anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 – doctor's appointment.

Rachel's POV

I sat down and waited for Brody to come and pick me up for our doctor's appointment to see our baby for the first time and see if the babies healthy. I couldn't wait. I was really looking forward to it.

"I really wish I could come!" Kurt said waiting with me while doing his makeup.

"I know me too but you're at work so… I will make sure to bring a sonogram back. Alright?"

"You better do woman!" Kurt said laughing.

There was a knock on the door at that moment, I sat up straight, stood up and walked towards the door but before I opened it, I looked through the mirror making sure I look fine before opening the door.

"Hey Rach, Kurt." Brody said smiling that cute smile.

"Hi Brody!" Kurt said cheerfully waving over at us.

I smiled, "See ya Kurt; I will talk to you later." Before walking out and closing the door.

Brody grinned before handing his hand out for me to take, I didn't know if to take it but I did anyway. It doesn't mean anything we're just really good friends.

"I'm nervous, is that normal?" I said heading to his car.

"Considering I'm nervous too, I'm guessing it is normal."

"You're nervous?" I asked shocked.

"I'm about to see my son/daughter for the first time Rach, of course I'm nervous." Brody replied smiling up at me.

I grinned, the way he put it like that made me have little butterflies in my stomach. I feel so happy, even though a year ago I would have hated myself for this to happen to me and honestly, it wasn't planned but I wouldn't change it for anything else.

"Let's get going then." I waited for him to start the car and I looked out the window, everything was so good right now.

#glee#gleeXOXOXOXOXOX#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

I was sat in the hospital bed with Brody and I couldn't help but think of Finn. What would he think of me if he knew that I was pregnant? I understand that he's living his own life but a text would be nice or even better, a call.

"Rachel, it's so nice to see you." Doctor Brannan said as he came in with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Doctor, it's nice to see you too"

"Everything okay then Rachel? Keeping healthy?"

"Yes. Everything's good, this is Brody by the way"

"Brody, the father of the baby I assume?" Doctor said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah"

Doctor Brannan wrote some stuff down on a piece of paper before grinning, "Let's get going then, Now Rachel this gel might be a little cold."

Rachel nodded understanding not thinking it would be freezing as she waited. Doctor Brannan put the gel on making me jump all of a sudden.

"I did tell you it was going to be cold." Doctor Brannan joked.

"I know but I never knew it'd be that cold, wow."

"I know, all girls are the same." Doctor Brannan said before looking at the screen of mine and Brody's baby, "Well, Rachel I can tell you that you're 12 weeks along, you're very healthy which is good but you need to cut down on any exercise, like if you do any sports activities. Cut down on them, okay?"

"What do you mean by sports activities? Does dance involve this?" Brody interrupted.

"Yes of course it does, Dance is very important that you cut down on that too, most certainly all together as if there is an accident, your baby could be in danger." Doctor Brannan explained.

"Of course, thank you so much Doctor Brannan."

"Okay, I think that's everything for today. I will schedule you an appointment for the next month or 2?"

"Thanks Doctor."

"You're welcome, would you like a picture of the ultrasound?"

"Yes, can I have 4 please if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'll be right back."

Doctor Brannan left the room, leaving me and Brody there.

"You okay?" I turned to him smiling.

"Rachel, you have got to drop dance at least until the baby is born-"

"Chill out Brody, I know what I'm doing okay?"

"I'm not kidding Rachel; I don't want the baby to get hurt. You need to drop it, Cassie will understand, c'mon babe I'm looking out for you."

I bit my lip, "What if NYADA don't want me anymore? I mean... doesn't pregnancy have an impact on it or something?"

"No of course not! I've seen loads of people pregnant before, it is aloud but you just can't do dance. Okay?"

"Okay Brody, I get it. No dance, I'll drop out of it tomorrow okay?"

Doctor Brannan came in at that moment then with the ultrasounds, "Here you go Rachel. I'll call you up for your next appointment or a letter should get through, is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine"

"Okay good and if there's anything wrong don't hesitate to get in touch."

"Okay thank you so much Doctor"

"My pleasure" He said before Brody took my hand and we both left the building

"It's crazy" Brody commented on the ride back to my apartment

"What is?"

"I'm going to be a dad in less than 8 months, Rachel. I never thought I'd be in this position, its crazy."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way."

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, it doesn't seem real does it?"

"No it doesn't but it is and the sooner we accept it the sooner we'll get used to it." Brody said

"I know, I'm happy though, are you?"

"Yes I am... R-Rachel, I think that maybe we should keep the baby. Only if you want to... I don't want to pressure you in anything if you don't want it."

"I've been thinking about it too, Brody and I think we should. I don't think I could go through with giving my baby away."

Brody nodded, and I could see a smile on his face. I was glad we both agreed on this one.

We stopped outside my apartment and we just sat there staying silent. We both didn't know what to say both too happy from earlier events.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at college right?" I said smiling

"Of course, and I'll see you right?" Brody said turning his face to her with a smile.

"Yeah you will, I better be going so I'll text you." I said before getting out the car and heading in my apartment.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Brody's POV

I sat there in the car waiting for something; I didn't know what I was supposed to be waiting for. I just felt like it, I felt nervous that soon I was going to become a Dad, its different... something new. A position I'd never thought I'd be in but I would never run away from it, that baby and Rachel is my responsibility now and I will do anything in me to stay by there side no matter what.

His phone suddenly started bleeping, letting him know someone was calling him. I looked at it, seeing that it was in fact my sister calling. Oh, how he hadn't spoken to her since he found out Rachel was pregnant. She's probably checking up on me.

"Sissy? What are you calling me for?"

"Well, hey to you too Brody."

"I'm happy you're calling but I don't get why? What's up?"

"I'm in New York and I wanted to know how my big brother is doing." Amber replied.

What is she doing in New York?

"Not that I'm happy you're here but I know for a fact Mother wouldn't have let you come to New York, it was hard enough me going so why would she have let you?"

"Well, Brother there's a lot you don't know considering that you haven't been home in 3 years."

"Yes but I doubt Mother would have changed in 3 years, she's still stubborn I could tell from the last time I spoke to her Sis." I sighed

"Okay Okay, fair enough. Shall I meet you or are you going to come to me?" Amber asked.

"You can meet me, I've been to the doctors today and I'm knackered."

"Okay Brody, I'll meet you at star bucks in an hour, is that okay?"

"Perfect." I said before hanging up the phone.

It was time to get to know my little sister a bit more after 3 years.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Kurt's POV

"I know she's gone for her appointment today, I can't wait to see the ultrasound and how many weeks she is! She can't be that far along as you can hardly tell she's pregnant." I told Blaine.

"Really? You'll have to send me the ultrasound picture! I can't believe Rachel is going to have a baby. It seems so unreal... wow, Kurt."

"I know but listen, you can't tell anyone. She made me promise not to tell anyone, she still needs to tell her Dad's. I think she's planning to do it when she heads over there for thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I promise I won't Kurt, I miss you."

"I miss you too Hun but I think I better get going back to work, I'll Skype you later okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said before we both hang up.

I started to get away for Vogue when I heard the door open, I knew it was probably Rachel, she's due in at this time.

"Kurt! I'm home!"

I walked into the living room watching her as she put her coat off and on the hanger.

"How did it go?" I asked

"It went well, It's... indescribable!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm 12 weeks along, baby's healthy, I've got to cut dance."

"Wow, so 12 weeks and you're hardly showing... well we defiantly know you're not having twins."

"Kurt!"

"What? It's true."

Rachel shook her head, typical Kurt before I said, "So do you want to see the ultrasound picture?"

"Of course I do, I've been waiting to see it!"

Rachel laughed before taking it out of my purse and showing him it.

I looked at it, and I couldn't help grinning.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an uncle."

Rachel laughed, "They can't tell yet if it's a boy or a girl... what do you think it is?"

"I really hope it's a girl but I don't mind either way."

Rachel smiled "I'm really happy Kurt; I never thought I would be but I am."

I smiled before replying, "I'm glad you are but I think that maybe I'm as happy as you are. Really excited for when you give birth!"

"Kurt, you're acting as if it's your baby." Rachel chuckled.

"Oh, I'm going to spoil this baby so much! I can't wait to be an uncle! I'm going to be the best uncle ever Rach, I promise!" I said grinning before walking back into his room getting his work stuff ready.

Rachel couldn't be happier, she had Brody there to support her and help her out with there baby and she had Kurt, her best friend right behind her but the only problem was her Dad's and how they was going to react about this. Truth is, that is what she was most nervous about and her Dad's reaction was the most important if she was being honest. She was dreading it for the day she'd have to finally tell them but she has to get it over and done with and what's the best way to do it than thanksgiving?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. I hope you liked! So sorry that i didn't get this out quick enough. Hope you liked, don't forget to review! Reviews inspire me to keep writing! **


End file.
